User talk:Zamra 'Vorum
[UPLOADING DATA FILES...UPLOAD COMPLETE...BEGINNING TRANSMISSION. Greetings , I am Timely Twilight, A.I of the assualt carrier Nightly Moonlight. Please leave your message for Zamra 'Vorum and he will reply as soon as he receives your message. While you wait for a reply, you have permission to view Zamra's other pages. END TRANSMISSION] *Archive 1 *Archive 2 ---- Grenade I looks like the grenade from Gears of War. Baw Wee 01:20, 9 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee ''GOW'' I can't believe I know that much about Gears of War, and I don't even like the game. Right now I'm watching the first cut-scene in Halo Wars. Baw Wee 01:27, 9 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Iwas gonna use the acid grenade pic. Damn you!!!(just kidding) But seriously I was gonna use it. Now I cant :(-Zeno Panthakree 02:10, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Zalcrania So, do you think you can send reinforcements? Uasp Erbomee So your sending 400 ships to aid us? Uasp Erbomee Thank you. Uasp Erbomee Cut-scene and new info on mystery Here's the first cut-scene in Halo Wars. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35UQVwdplQo And here's a little more info on Keep It Clean. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSuaMduI3yM Baw Wee 01:02, 10 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Grenade stuff I was gonna make a grenade that when you throw it it wraps around the enemies feet and then they get blown up by a half explosive,half chemical gas grenade.-Zeno Panthakree 02:34, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Side Thing So do you have the stuff for the side thing on articles for ships? Uasp Erbomee Thanks -Uasp Erbomee Okay. --Uasp Erbomee I've looked at them before. ---Uasp Erbomee Yup It was awesome. I didn't like how they made the Grunts look, they look like a cross between a troll and a midget. Did you also like the Halo 3 Recon trailer? Yup again Ya Baracuss helped me with it. Huh I might change mine, I don't know. I guess Those are some good suggestions. By the way do you have Columbus Day off? Recon Ya I know. It's even cooler because you get to play as an ODST. No, what's X-play? No wonder I haven't heard of it, I don't get that channel. Awesome website though. Wow That's were we have our differences, I have good internet connection, but few T.V. channels. While you have bad internet connection, but lots of T.V. channels. And? How'd ya like it?-- Sweet Sounds like a plan to me. Now what. Well it was just a slide show. As I had stated it was my first one so give me a while! Everyone starts like that. Pretty soon I might have some Halo Machinima!-- Ok -- Yup... by the way, have you heard anything from Zeno or Usap? I think they continued our RPing without us (LOL), cause I went to their talk pages and saw that they were still fighting the Zalcrans on Zalcronia!-- Hmm... ok then. You goin to make yourself a sig like Baw Wee and I?-- Mine's just a line from a song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlNaGvsGjzw&NR=1.-- Nice Awesome sig! I agree with Baw Wee!-- B.A.M.F. Cool list! Oh and noticed something, you got COLE TRAIN on their!! Yeah! That's right! Oh by the way, Haloween (LOL) is coming up. What are you goin to be? (LOL)-- Damn right! I don't like the story and how gory it is. But I love the some of the characters (Marcus, Dom, Cole) because their so funny. Haloween I'm Goin as Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z/GT. I'm just wondering If I should be his normal, Majin, or Super Saiyan 4 form...-- It's a Hell-of-a-good show! Anyway the picture I posted is the Majin form. The other two I mentioned can be found on my Profile under Fav Movies/Videos. Tell me which one looks best!-- Well ok then... I'll go as Majin Vegeta! But you're missing out on the coolest anime in the universe!(well to me anyways)-- It'll take alot of Hair Gell... but it'll only be for Holloween and the Holloween Dance at my school. Alot of kids at my school love Dragon Ball Z AND Halo (Mostly Halo)-- Yikes!-- Again... Yikes!-- LOL-- I was acctualy hopeing to make a Halo Machinima next. But I'll take your Idea. By the way, I have made another video. At the end it plays the Halo 3 theme song.-- Nice sig and Image!-- Here it is a bit larger: Is that better?-- Maybe I don't know, I probably won't buy the game. I may play it over my friends house if he gets it. No. Oh, okay. Thanks for the advice. That's what I did one day with my sister, after Christmas we played Smackdown vs Raw 2008 for like 10 hours or so. They actually do that! lol. That was so funny! LOL. And don't be blowing any air biscuits! Ya. I wonder why Baracuss hasn't responded to my message in awhile. Well, OF COURSE Ive been waiting for months! Yes, here what I want it as, (Emperor Thorn, (Normal Page), Red) (Master Of Advice, (Talk Page), Orange), (Ready to Hunt, (Contribs), Yellow) EliteMaster117 16:38, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Tryin It Out Lets see if it works Need your awesomenes Imade a sig but it keeps saying template loop. Please lend me your awesomeness for a bit. I need help to kill the evil template loop! It wont go away and I dont know how to fix it. Thanks alot. Your a good friend. Mine How's mine look?-- I fixed it abit. And it's a picture of my character. It looks like he's either crossing his arms while sitting on something or... he's hitting a gravhammer (which he is)-- I had already seen it before you sent it. ^_^. By the way, where did we leave off on Role-Playing?-- No we had past Delna's training lesson, it's warning about the priests that we're at. So lets role-play!-- One other thing I don't know why it takes him so long to get out of the drop pod. I guess. And what is your picture of? Nice, what's behind him? To me it looks like bubbling hot tar. Ya I see you added some musicians. I don't really have a favorite musician. But one of my favorite composers is John Williams. Ok then, what should it be about? I can't really think of anything at the time. Wow $300! I would be pretty mad to if I was you. Lucky, I'm flat broke. But I will be getting some money for my birthday. I just thought about it, I might ask for Gears of War for my birthday. November 2. Well I thought about it, and kinda changed my mind. If I get I'm going to ask for Gears of War 2 for Christmas also. RPing Peace Keeper: There is only one problem Zamra...-- Peace Keeper: I''' cannot contact him. I need one of you (looking around the room) to conntact him.-- Peace Keeper: Alright then... (Places his hand on your shoulder and turns you so that you are facing the direction of Chaos) Now, If you start to feel any nausa just say so. (Suddenly you feel as if you're leaving the room, your vission starts to blur as you seam to fly through space faster then Slip-Space could ever tack you! Stars and Planets soared past you so fast that they seamed to become lines of color, rather then thier original orb shape. You reach the end of the stars and galaxys, and fly strait into the empty space before you. Soon after, there before you was a solar nebula. You plunged into it and find yourself on the surface of Chaos. The Peace Keeper's voice came as an echo) Fear not... only Baracuss can see you now. (Around you was a huge battle! You saw every creature in the universe fighting for supreamacy. You even saw the Separatist and UNSC Armys of the past fighting against destroied Loyalist Armys. There before you, was Baracuss) Baracuss: Onward Brothers! May the Loyalists be slaughtered again and again!-- Baracuss: Zamra! My good friend, it's an honor to see you again! How did you-(He noticess something about you)-Oh so that's how... Anyway, how are things going since my Death? Is Krana handling the trouble of being a Part-Time High Counciless well? How's Draken!?!-- Baracuss:(Stares off into space... I had a look that seamed to say: "So... it '''IS true what he said. He snaps back to reality) So... What are you telling me for. I'm dead remember?-- Actually, no I just meant by that line that my fathers regular energy sword had been recovered, and I received it and now use it in combat along side my own regular energy sword. I had never honestly heard of your Crimson Blade before you linked it. If you think that I have plagiarized your work, than I apologize, but I have not. Rama 'Setum RPing Uasp: I am going to the Yamato system to overlook the final preparations on the Titan-class Battleship. Uasp Erbomee Picture Hey I like your new picture on your userpage. Uasp Erbomee Ah I see now. I guess I was referring to the Crimson Blade when I said that. Good day to you. Rama 'Setum Two Things #Are we continuing our role play? #Nice Image (LOL) You get XBL?-- Snikering!?! I KNOW I GOT A CRAPPY VOICE!!!!!!!-- LOL, We're dealing with food not missiles here, Govenor. NOW DRIVE AROUND!!!!! P.S: Like my Icon?-- LOL, Chiken tenders... P.S: That and my sig!-- I have beaten it on Legendary. But me n' Baw Wee always play it on Normal so we can Role-Play-- I've beaten it on Legendary about 5 times, three being alone (damn that was hard!) and the others being online Co-Op-- Sig Hey could you make my sig, heres the page, Template:UE Sig. Uasp Erbomee Lightning Crackles for Userpage, For A Lone Solider for my UserTalk, and To lead the Fleet for my article Battle Group Divine Light. Uasp Erbomee I like it, thanks. But I have no money, lol. RE:Vid That was so funny! Do you like my new profile? Ya I do. I had it for about a year. I love playing Battlefront, but I can't play it on Live because I don't have enough money to buy this map pack. And Lost Planet, I barely ever play. I only have 1 achievement, which was for beating level one. You have GTA IV! And Crackdown! I'm asking for both those games, and The Force Unleashed for my birthday. Both games are awesome co-op games. You can do anything in both of them. That's what I was thinking, multiplayer. Or free mode for GTA IV. That sucks. Legendary Hey, I want to be part of it too! WOOT!!! Yamato System Hey, could you make a page called Yamato System. Also make sure it is owned by you and me, that the picture (if there is any) will have two stars, and that the Titan-class Battleship is being built there. Thank you, Supreme Commander. Check out my funny new sig Truth would be pissed. But he cant touch this,dun dun dun dun,dun dun,dun dun,cant touch this. (Random disco dancing) Lets hope! Did you know that once you get Xbox Live for the first time you get a one month free gold subscription? Yes, and they were both funny. But Venezuela's cool. Whatever, we all have our crazy moments sometime. Red vs Blue Definantly that one! But 1-5? more like 1-600! Unless you're talking about the seasons... or series.-- You see the new episode of Reconstruction? Tucker's Comeing back baby! Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!-- WHAT!!!!!!! You're jokeing right????-- (Eye twiching) Go. Here. Now. Watch! http://rvb.roosterteeth.com/archive/ Or may you be shuned for all eturnity!!!!(LOL) -- Get one that comes with a month of XBL alright? Then get on XBl and play with me n' Baw Wee!-- RPing (The fleet of Approaching salvation exits slip-space near your fleet) Baracuss: 'Vorum! I have an Offer for you.-- Baracuss: I am offering to take you as a third student, to teach you to become a Master Swordsman.-- Banks Aren't all banks closed on Sundays? Ya, I hate it too. Because Sunday might be the only day you can go out and buy what you want, but you have to go to the bank and it's closed. That's good to hear. Ya, anyways, check out this video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTXWk-OLwWs Wha??? What music in the background? Oh yeah,I ripped off Hammertime. He cant catch me,he is dead,and who knows what happened to his body after the destruction of Installation 04(II). Once again need your awesomeness Ajax said I could make an RP about the Unggoy Skirmish but I dont know how to make the page and I wanted to know if you could help me out. Will you?